


Of Dream Demons and Pine Trees

by PurpleWillowbird



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill has a plan B, Bill is a jerk to his family, Cause I am garbage at writting Billdip, F/M, Gigi is only 10!, M/M, Mabes and Dipper have a younger cousin, Really Freaking SLOW Burn, Will is so done with Bill's bullcrap, but has a sweet side too, keep that in mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWillowbird/pseuds/PurpleWillowbird
Summary: Wierdmaggedon didn't end like Bill wanted. In fact it shouldn't have ended at all in his opinion. Good thing he had a plan B set in place. This was going to be fun!





	1. Welcome Back!

Mabel and Dipper were giddy with excitement. They were heading back to Gravity Falls for the summer and they couldn’t wait to get there. 

“Look Dipper! We’re here!” Mabel squealed pointing to the Welcome to Gravity Falls sign as they passed it. 

“Another summer of paranormal here we come!” Dipper smiled fidgeting in his seat.

He looked down at his sleeping cousin and smiled. After the twins had had such a good time there, their Aunt Maggie decided to send Ginger with them this year. 

“Should we wake her?” Dipper asked still smiling at the sweet 10 year old resting on his lap.

“Are you kidding? Of course we should wake her. She can’t miss this!” Mabel squealed holding Waddles tight to her chest. The pig let out a small squeal of annoyance, but didn’t struggle. 

“Dipper? Mabel? What’s going on?” the drowsy girl asked adjusting her owl hat as she sat up.

“We’re here!” Mabel squealed seeing the waiting party as the bus pulled to a stop. She snatched her things and flew off the bus into her grunkle’s waiting arms.

“Hey pumpkin!” Stan smiled.

Dipper made his way off the bus a little slower waiting for Ginger. 

“It’s okay Gigi. They are nice people. You’ll like them.” Dipper smiled down at the girl before he to got off the bus.

“Grunkle Ford!” Dipper smiled running to his arms. 

“Good to see you too, kid.” Ford smiled taking Dipper’s hat off and ruffling his hair. 

The hat was snatched out of Ford’s hands and a pine tree cap replaced it on Dipper’s head.

“I see you didn’t forget.” Wendy smiled putting her hat back on. 

“He rarely took it off!” Mabel shouted from Stan’s arms.

“Mabel.” Dipper blushed. 

“Hey little dudes!” Soos greeted offering them a fist bump. 

“Hey Soos. Good to see you!” Dipper returned the fist bump. 

Mabel lept out of Stan’s arms and hugged everyone there.

Meanwhile Ginger cautiously stepped off the bus with her luggage and the bus pulled away. She stood there quietly and watched the greetings. Finally they were finished and Stan took notice of the little dirty blonde. 

“Hey kid. You must be Ginger.” Stan smiled walking over to the little one. Stan was at least three times her size so she had to look way up to see his face.

“Yes sir.” Ginger whispered.

“Looks like we’ve got a quiet one! No need to call me sir. Just Grunkle Stan will do.” Stan grinned picking Ginger up and placing her on his shoulders as he grabbed her bags. Ginger stiffened, but slowly relaxed. The group shifted to the car as they continued to chat about the events of the year. 

The twins and Wendy piled into Soos’s truck while Ginger and Ford took Stan’s car. The car ride was a quiet one for Ginger. She watched the scenery as they traveled deeper into the woods. 

Stan nudged his brother and shot him a look that clearly said talk to the kid. 

“Uh.. Hi Ginger. I’m your Grunkle Ford, Stan’s twin. It’s nice to meet you.” Ford stuttered looking back at the girl in the back seat. 

“Um, hi Grunkle Ford. Nice to meet you too.” Ginger said glancing nervously at her grunkle not quite sure what to say to him. 

Really not sure what to say to either of them, she continued to stare out the window. She could have sworn she saw a small little man in the bushes at first glance. She took a second look and found nothing there. 

“What was that? I saw a little man in the bushes.” Ginger asked still trying to find it again, but it was long gone.

Stan and Ford exchanged a look. 

“Uh it was nothing sweetheart. Just your imagination.” Stan lied looking at the girl in his rearview mirror. She looked up and glared.

“I know what I saw Grunkle Stan. Don’t lie to me. I can tell. My mom lies to me enough. I don’t need you to too.” she growled before turning back to looking out the window.

Stan looked at Ford with wide eyes. Ford returned the look clearly making a point to discuss it later. 

“Oh look! We’re here!” Stan smiled in relief at the sight of the Mystery Shack. 

A bit of maintenance had been done since the last time the kids were there. The most noticeable difference was that the S now hung properly on the roof instead of haphazardly.

Ginger looked up at the shack with curiosity gleaming in her ocean blue eyes. 

“Woah.” she sighed marveling at the shack as she stepped out of the car. She had never seen a house quite like it.

“Gigi! Come grab your bags.” Mabel called from the back of the car.

“Coming!” she called racing toward the back of the car. Ginger quickly grabbed her stuff and raced to the door even faster than Mabel. 

Stan smiled at his grand neice’s excitement. 

Ginger’s eyes got almost as big as tennis balls at the site of the gift shop. She quickly raced around examining all of the merchandise and displays. She stopped in front of a small hair clip with three barred owl feathers dangling from it.

“So cool.” Ginger whispered brushing her hands against the soft speckled feathers. 

“I know right!” Mabel grinned grabbing her cousin’s hand and dragging her through the rest of the shack. 

The pair raced up the stairs with Dipper close behind heading towards the bedroom in the attic. The attic was just as the twins had left it. Little flakes of glitter were scattered across Mabel’s sheets and Dipper’s bed still had a couple of ink stains from broken pens. 

Mabel lept up onto her bed and laughed with glee. She was back.

“It’s just as I remember it.” Dipper sighed peacefully as he began to unpack his bag. 

Over in the corner by the door was a smaller third bed. Ginger assumed it was hers. She lifted her purple bag up onto the light brown blankets. 

“Dipper! Stop it! Keep all of your books on your side!” Mabel screeched.

Ginger smiled to herself. Maybe her first summer away from her mom wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there fans of mine and readers everywhere! I know I need to update ASG, but I have kinda hit a writers block. I know what I want to write, but lack the firey inspiraion to write it, and I don't want to write crap for you. In the mean time I was looking over some of my older unposted fics and this one caught my attention. I already had a good bit written up so I decided why not post this? 
> 
> If you want to read more of this fic please leave kuddos and comments! If I see a like for this teaser bit I'll post the next chapter for you then. The next chapter is already written so all I have to do is post it. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for being patient with me on my other fic. I don't want to leave any unfinished or abandoned, but I need time. Thank you for your support. It means so much to me!
> 
> ~PurpleWillowbird


	2. Under the Birch Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Ginger knew more than we first expected.

“Ugh. We need to get Grunkle Ford to replace this window. It brings back bad memories.” Mabel groaned looking out the door into the room at the top of the stairs.

“Yeah.” Dipper cringed looking up at the window.

He shuddered involuntarily at the memory of Bill possessing him. Dipper looked over at Ginger as she unpacked. She was lucky not to have been here when Bill was. Dipper watched as Ginger glanced up at the window of discussion. Her eyes went wide suddenly and she bolted from the room leaving her stuff a mess on the bed. 

Dipper looked over Mabel who looked equally confused before they raced after Ginger calling her name.

“Ginger! Come back! What’s wrong?” Mabel called as they raced through the halls.

By that time Ginger wasn’t even in the Shack anymore. She had raced past her grunkles and out the door into the woods. She didn’t know where she was going, she just knew she had to run. That window too closely resembled the monster that had been haunting her dreams the past few nights. It showed her things. Scary things. Things she couldn’t ever unsee. 

The worst of those dreams was the one of the baby bird. The little creature sat in an empty nest all alone gazing over the edge of a cliff. At the bottom looked to be a town. It gazed at the town longing to spread its tiny wings and fly over the rooftops. Suddenly it was pushed from behind and it fell. She could see the yellow creature that had pushed it.

“Time to fly little hatchling!” it’s demonic voice echoed through the air as the chick continued to fall.

Ginger remembered the fear. She remembered herself as the bird not being able to spread her wings. She remembered as she fell faster and faster toward the ground. She always woke in a cold sweat just before the bird hit the ground.

Ginger pulled herself out of the memory as she continued to run. She couldn’t see where she was going through her tears. She felt the bushes and branches scratch at her arms and legs as she ran. Finally she collapsed on the ground and passed out in a clearing. Unbenounced to her, she lay at the foot of Bill’s statue. 

Bill chuckled to himself. It was all going as planned. He was glad he had a plan B set up before he started Weirdmaggedon. The little hatchling was going to be the perfect tool for revenge and the key to his return. Now to confront the child. This was going to be easy. 

Ginger looked around, not recognizing where she was. It looked like the forest she had seen on the trip to the shack, but it was all grey. She noticed the statue she was sitting in front of and backed away quickly. It was him. It was the monster, but it didn’t look as creepy as a statue. It actually calmed her a bit to see it encased in stone. 

“Hiya Hatchling!” a shrill voice echoed around the clearing. 

Ginger jumped away from the statue as it came to life. The image of the nest immediately came to her mind and she crawled away. 

“Go away.” Ginger cried. 

“Little hatchling. I’m not going to hurt you. My name is Bill Cipher.” the creature said softer, much more comforting than the booming voice she had heard before. 

In a flash the triangle creature took a human form. The blonde man stood in front of her and held out his hand to help her up. Hesitantly she took it and stood up. She looked the man over quickly trying to take in all of his distinct features.

“Dad? No you can’t be him.” she muttered to herself. 

Maggie Pines, Ginger’s mom, had had her to a man named William Cipher. William had died when Ginger was only two, but she had seen pictures. The man in front of her looked just like the man in the pictures. She couldn’t understand. Her dad was gone. He had died in a car crash. But why did this man feel so familiar to her? 

It was then that Bill reached out and pushed back her hair revealing the owl shaped birthmark mark on the side of her neck. 

“Hmm. Strange mark you got there kid.” Bill laughed tracing his finger along the rim of the mark and ignoring her previous question.

Ginger reached up and brushed his hands away and covered the mark once again. 

“How did you know about that?” Ginger glared. 

“I know lots of things. Lots of things.” Bill chuckled.

“Go away! Leave me alone!” Ginger screamed and began to run through the gray forest. Anything to get away from the monster.

“You’ll see me again soon Hatchling. Soon.” Bill whispered before he released her from the mindscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some suppot for this and a lovely comment by Frost2098 so I decided to post chapter 2! And to be completely honest I love this story to begin with and can't help but share it!


	3. Morning People Shouldn't Drink Mabel Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Bill's visit from Ginger's side.

Ginger woke up to Mabel’s voice calling her name. She felt Mabel gently shake her.

“Please wake up Ginger.” she heard Dipper whimper.

Ginger’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Ginger Grace Pines! Don’t scare us like that again!” Mabel yelled before adding a bit quieter, “What happened? Are you okay?” 

The twins looked over her worriedly. 

“I’m okay. I just got scared. The window reminded me of someone. I didn’t know what to do so I ran. I guess I ended up here.” Ginger whispered choosing not to mention the dream about Bill. It was just a dream after all right?

Mabel and Dipper exchanged a nervous glance. 

“We’ll get that window removed as soon as we can.” Stan said from behind the twins. He too had a worried look on his face. 

Ginger hadn’t noticed Stan and Ford standing there. She fidgeted a little noticing Ford’s suspicious gaze on her.

“Let’s get you back. It’s been a long first day here.” Dipper smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

They walked back to the shack in relative silence.

“Why don’t you head to bed? You look tired Gigi.” Mabel smiled softly guiding Ginger up the stairs. 

“Okay Mabel.” Ginger yawned and rubbed her eyes as she followed Mabel upstairs. 

Ford, Stan, and Dipper waited in the kitchen for Mabel to come back down. A few minutes later she did come. 

“Okay. Something’s going on here that we don’t know about and we need to figure it out. Lets first gather all of the information we have. You first Dipper. Tell us what you can about Ginger.” Ford started.

“Okay well, Ginger lives with her mom, our Aunt Maggie, in Silverglade, Oregon. Her dad, Uncle William, died when she was two and we were five. She has a strange and flawless way of telling when you are lying, so Stan don’t try it.” Dipper commented.

“Already did.” Stan shrugged.

“Well, this is the first time she’s been away from her mother for more than a day. Also from what she told us when she woke up, she was scared of something in the form of a triangle because she was scared of the window. We also found her passed out right under Bill’s statue.” Dipper finished.

“You got anything Mabel?” Stan asked.

“I know she fears quite a few things, but triangle windows hasn’t come up until today. ” Mabel said tapping her chin in thought.

“Well I don’t have anything other than what has already been stated.” Stan shrugged. 

“From the fear of the triangle window and where she passed out, I think our ‘favorite’ demon may be behind some of this.” Ford contemplated.

“What?!” both twins yelled at the same time. Stan quickly shushed them and reminded them that Ginger was sleeping.

“Wait! Didn’t we kill Bill when we erased Grunkle Stan’s memory?” Dipper asked outraged.

“Yeah! That evil dorito died!” Mabel added.

“Well….. That’s what we thought too, but the return of Stan’s memories seemed bring him back. We’ve been seeing his influence in the forest, especially around the statue. Almost like he isn’t dead, but trapped in the stone body. He can only influence so far.” Ford explained.

“What does that have to do with Ginger though?” Stan asked. 

“I don’t know yet. We need to wait and see. We need to get as much information from her as we can though.” Ford sighed. “In the meantime, I think we should all get some rest.”

Dipper and Mabel stood up from their chairs and started heading toward the stairs.

“Goodnight Grunkle Stan. Goodnight Grunkle Ford.” They called in unison.

~

Ginger was surprised when she woke up the next morning. She hadn’t had a single nightmare. She sat up and looked around. Dipper and Mabel were still asleep and the sun was just peeking over the tree line through the clear triangle window. 

Ginger quietly got up and left the room. She tiptoed out the door and into the small room at the top of the stairs. The room was bathed in a strange red light. She looked over at the window she had seen yesterday. It looked like Bill. Eye and everything. Ginger bit her lip, but didn’t run. She wasn’t going to be afraid of that window just like she wasn’t afraid of the statue. She quickly scampered down the stairs into the kitchen. Ford was sitting at the table reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee in his six fingered hand. Huh. How had she not noticed that before? 

Ford looked up from the paper.

“Ginger? You okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Ford asked, concern lacing the features of his face.

“Yeah Grunkle Ford. I’m okay.” Ginger smiled quickly calming her nerves. She walked over to the table and climbed up into the chair next to Ford with a little bit of struggle. She was short for her age. Almost like she had just stopped growing altogether. 

“I didn’t notice the extra fingers before. Were you born like that?” Ginger asked examining the hand holding the mug.

“Oh. Uh yeah. I was born with it.” Ford blushed. 

“Cool!” Ginger bounced in her seat. “I don’t tell people this, but I have an extra section in my brain. The doctors don’t know how or why. It doesn’t do much, but it makes me smarter and unfortunately stunts my growth. It’s also the part of my brain that can tell when people lie.” 

Ford looked down at the girl with wide eyes. He made a mental note to put her on the mind reading machine some time to see if he could find anything else about that part of her brain.

“I also have an owl birthmark.” Ginger grinned pulling her blonde curls away from her neck. 

Ford had to agree. It did look like an owl.. 

“Is that why you where the owl hat?” Ford chuckled.

“Yep!” Ginger smiled. 

“Uggh… It’s too early.” Stanley groaned walking into the kitchen still in his pjs. 

“Grunkle Stan! Put some real clothes on.” Ginger giggled shielding her eyes from the gross old man. 

Ford laughed at the comment. Stan rolled his eyes and laughed too.

“Get used to it. Grunkle Stan is stubborn.”a tried looking Dipper chuckled from the doorway. 

“Who wants Mabel juice?!” Mabel yelled jumping onto the table and shaking the pitcher of glittery liquid and plastic dinosaurs. 

“Pass.” Dipper grumbled sitting down in the chair on the other side of Ford.

“Pass.” Ford chuckled.

“Pass!” Stan called from the stove.

“What is it?” Ginger asked observing the pitcher carefully. 

“No one knows.” Dipper said perking up some.

“It’s like if coffee and nightmares had a baby.” Grunkle Stan shuddered.

“Grunkle Stan! It’s not that bad!” Mabel giggled.

“Um. I guess I’ll try a little then.” Ginger said eyeing the juice uneasily. 

“Yes! We have a taker!” Mabel squealed pouring some into a cup for Ginger.

Dipper bit his bottom lip and smiled as he watched Ginger’s face contort in disgust. 

“Blah! That’s way too sweet! You can have it Mabel!” Ginger exclaimed quickly pushing the cup back toward Mabel. 

“More Mabel Juice for me then!” Mabel giggled finally sitting down in the chair next to Ginger.

“Stancakes are ready!” Stan called walking over to the table with a massive plate full of pancakes. 

“Yum! I’ll get the syrup.” Mabel jumped up and ran over to the cupboard. 

Dipper read through the paper Ford had not but moments ago put down.

“So what are you three planning to do today?” Stan asked when Mabel came back with the syrup.

“Whhu A wsh gunna chake Shinsher anta tow.” Mabel said over a mouthful of Stancakes.

“What? Mabel. Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Dipper reprimanded glaring at his sister.

Mabel swallowed and continued. “I said: Well, I was going to take Ginger into town. She hasn’t met anyone yet, so I was going to introduce her to Candy and Grenda.” 

Ginger looked up from her stancakes and sighed to herself. If Candy and Grenda were anything like her cousin, it was going to be a long day. 

“Sounds good kiddo.” Stan smiled. “Dipper. I need your help in the shop today since your sister and cousin are leaving.”

Dipper groaned.

“You too Poindexter. You live in this house too. You at least gotta help bring in some money. Besides, I need someone to keep that little knuckled head on his toes. Can’t have him slacking on the job.” Stan grumbled walking off to get ready for work.

Ford groaned, but he knew Stan was right. Might as well help Dipper out. Maybe they could even get some bonding time and he could get the chance to tell him about the new journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story or see any errors please let me know in the comments section. It gives me the motivation to continue. I beta this myself soplease feel free to give me constructive criticism! Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~PW


	4. Curiosity Killed the Cat

As soon as they finished breakfast Mabel dragged Ginger into town. They ran up to a house Ginger didn’t recognize and Mabel knocked on the door. Two girls Mabel’s age opened the door.

 

“MABEL!!!” they squealed embracing her in a hug.

 

“Hey girls. It’s great to see you! We have to plan a sleepover soon to catch up on everything I’ve missed. We have to talk about the new book too. Have you read it yet? It was so good and so sad at the same time. We need to do makeovers too. ” Mabel grinned.

 

“Oh definitely. How about tomorrow night?” Candy asked.

 

“Sounds good to me. I’ll let Grunkle Stan know when I get back. Do you want to head into town? It’s been forever. I want to know how everyone is doing.”

 

“Yeah! Let’s go!” Grenda shouted.

 

Ginger having heard the whole conversation gently pulled on Mabel’s pink cupcake sweater. Mabel turned to look at her and suddenly remember what she wanted to do in the first place.

 

“Oh girls! Before we go, I wanted to introduce you to my little cousin, Ginger Pines. Gigi this is Grenda and Candy.” Mabel introduced Ginger to the girls.

 

“Hello Ginger. Nice to meet you.” Candy smiled offering her hand to the younger girl.

 

“Nice to meet you too Candy.” Ginger smiled meekly and shook her hand.

 

“New friend!” Grenda yelled picking Ginger up in a hug.

 

“Okay Grenda. Can’t breathe.” Ginger managed to get out.

 

“Oh sorry.” Grenda said putting Ginger down.

 

“To town!” Mabel shouted punching her fist in the air.

 

“To town!” the other three girls mimicked also punching their fists in the air.

 

Ginger giggled to herself as she ran. Maybe Mabel’s friends weren’t as bad as she first thought. Maybe she would give them a chance.

 

~

 

Dipper busied himself with restocking the shelves. It was a slow day. He had just finished placing the snowglobes on the shelf when Ford called him over to the cash register.

 

“Hey Dipper. I’ve got something I want to show you.” Ford smiled when Dipper reached him.

 

“What?” Dipper asked a little eager. Anything Grunkle Ford had to show him would be great. I mean come on! This is Grunkle Ford we are talking about.

 

“Well so you know how my journals were destroyed during…. well you know.” Ford awkwardly explained while rummaging through the shelf under the cash register.

 

“Yeah.” Dipper answered leaning over the counter to try and see what he was doing.

 

“Hah! Found it!” Ford exclaimed jerking his head up quickly and hitting it on one of the shelves. “Ouch.”

 

“What is it?!” Dipper asked practically bouncing on his toes.

 

“I decided to make a new set of journals and I wanted your contribution.” Ford beamed handing Dipper a navy blue journal. Dipper examined the blank journal in his hands with awe. It was a beautiful leather bound book that looked nearly identical to Ford’s old journals, but instead of a six-fingered hand there was a golden pinetree at its center, an elegant one neatly gracing the inside.

 

“Oh my gosh! Thank you Grunkle Ford!” Dipper squealed nearly jumping over the counter to embrace him. Ford smiled brightly and hugged the boy back.

 

Stan poked his head through the doorway at all the comotion.

 

“Get back to work ya saps!” Stan rumbled returning back to whence he came.

 

“Yes sir!” Dipper returning back to inventory with the brightest smile on his face. Let’s just say he was on an emotional high the rest of the day.

 

~

[Dipper's Journal](https://purplewillowbird.deviantart.com/art/Pine-Journal-1-724421013?ga_submit_new=10%3A1515375838)

~

 

Ginger tagged along as Mabel, Candy, and Grenda strolled along down the streets of town.  They were busily chatting about a book Ginger had yet to read. She had tuned them out a while ago, not wanting to hear spoilers. She skipped along the streets watching the storefront windows.

 

“Ugh. Gideon.” Mabel groaned as Gideon walked walked up to the group of girls.

 

“Hello Mabel. Candy. Grenda.” a small child with big white hair smiled up at Ginger’s cousin.

 

“What do you want Gideon?” Mabel asked clearly annoyed by his presence.

 

“Please, will you give me another chance a-” Gideon started.

 

“No! Gideon! How many times do I have to tell you I will never like you? I won’t date you ever again!” Mabel shrieked.

 

“At our friendship.” Gideon finished after Mabel had her outburst.

 

“What?” Mabel asked softly turning back to him.

 

“Last summer’s events helped me realize my mistake. I know I can’t force you to like me. I just wanted to ask if you could simply give our friendship a second chance.” Gideon asked giving Mabel the kicked puppy eyes.

 

“Okay Gideon, but we have to start off slow and take it one step at a time.” Mabel sighed.

 

“Thank you Mabel.” Gideon smiled softly.

 

It was then that Ginger walked around to the front of the group trying to figure out what the all commotion was about.

 

“Uh hello? Who are you?” Gideon asked.

 

“Gideon. This is my cousin Ginger Pines. She staying the summer as well.”

 

“Hello Miss Pines. I’m Gideon Gleeful.” Gideon offered a hand to Ginger.

 

“Nice to meet you Mr. Gleeful.” Ginger giggled shaking his hand and playing along.

 

“Well, Mabel. I guess I will see you around. Good day girls.” Gideon smiled. As he turned to walk off he winked at Ginger and she giggle slightly.

 

“Oh what a showman. He should go back to his business. He is better off there than bugging us, right Mabel?” Candy mused as the group continued to walk down the street.

 

“Maybe.” Mabel said unusually quiet, “But let’s not dwell on that right now! We still have the rest of the town to show Ginger!”

 

~

 

By afternoon Ginger had seen most of the town. She was exhausted. They had dropped Ginger off at the Mystery Shack per her request and headed off to go watch for cute boys.

 

“Hey Gigi. Have fun?” Wendy asked looking up from her magazine.

 

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure I know the entire town now” Ginger sighed climbing up onto the counter.

 

Wendy laughed as she handed change to the current customer. There were still quite a few people roaming around the gift shop.

 

“Yeah. The town is kinda small, so it’s not hard.” Wendy chuckled as she rung up the next customer’s purchase.

 

“Need any help?” Ginger asked.

 

“Nah, but Dipper might.” Wendy said returning to her magazine.

 

Ginger looked over to see Dipper trying to put something on a shelf just out of his reach. She walked over to him.

 

“Hey Dipper. Need some help?” Ginger asked.

 

Dipper nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice. He looked over at the girl and smiled.

 

“Nah. I got it Gigi, but thanks for asking.” Dipper replied returning to placing the doohickey on the shelf.

 

“Ok.” Ginger sighed wandering out onto the back porch. She sat down on the edge and swung her legs back and forth gazing out into the forest.

 

A flash of light blue caught her attention. She stared carefully at the tree line trying to judge whether or not it was just her imagination. She was about to give up looking when she saw it again. Jumping off the porch she jogged across the yard and toward the tree line. She gazed back at the Shack when she reached the tree line debating whether she should go. The flash of light blue caught her attention again and her curiosity got the better of her and without a second glance, she dove off into the underbrush.


	5. Friends

Dipper had been busy working the gift shop most of the afternoon. Tourist after tourist had come in and he just couldn’t catch a break. It finally slowed down just before closing time. Dipper swept through the isles as the last of the tourists filtered out of the shop. 

 

“Finally.” he sighed under his breath as Grunkle Stan closed the door and flipped the sign. 

 

He finished sweeping up his pile of dirt and walked into the living room. Grunkle Stan was already sitting on the couch starting “The Duchess Approves” for the twentieth time. 

 

“Grunkle Stan, have you seen the girls?” Dipper asked. 

 

“Mabel said she was spending the night with Candy and Grenda at Candy’s house. I haven’t seen Ginger. Now go away. I’m trying to watch.” Grunkle Stan shooed him. 

 

Dipper walked up the stairs to the attic. He flopped down onto his bed and sighed. The day had been exhausting, but at least he got to spend some time with his Grunkles and Wendy. And it wasn’t completely terrible. He got a new journal out of it. Dipper thought to himself as he pulled out the journal. He ran his hand over the cover before opening it. Grabbing a pen from his nightstand he began to write. 

 

_ Note from the Author: _

 

_ Dear reader, _

 

_ My name is Dipper Pines. I am an investigator of the supernatural. Everything you find in the following pages is fact about the world around you.  I, along with my relative, Stanford Pines, have been investigating these creatures for years in hopes to better understand the weird and strange world around us. Hopefully you will begin to better understand the weird and strange around you as well. _

 

_ ~Dipper Pines _

 

Dipper flipped over to the next page. What should he write about first? Ah ha!

 

_ Entry #1 _

 

He began.

 

_ Gravity Fa- _

 

“Dipper! Ginger! Dinner!” Grunkle Ford called form the kitchen. 

 

“Coming!” Dipper shouted abandoning the journal in favor of food and running down the stairs. He sat down at the table as mac’n cheese was placed in front of him. 

 

“Thanks Grunkle Ford!” Dipper smiled digging into his food. 

 

Ford only smiled as he took some food into the living room for Stan.

 

“Hey Dipper.” Ford called as he walked back into the kitchen.

 

“Yeah?” Dipper asked between mouthfuls.

 

“Have you seen Ginger?” 

 

“Not since this afternoon. She asked me if I needed any help. I told her no and she walked off somewhere in the shack.” Dipper shrugged, though worry for his cousin was beginning heighten.

 

“Ginger!” Ford called into the house receiving no response.

 

“Ginger!” he tried again with the same result. 

 

Dipper, now actually worried for his cousin, got up to search the house. 

 

“Ginger!” he called as her searched the shack. 

 

Suddenly the back door slammed open. Dipper ran to the door to see Ginger standing there with a bright smile on her face and twigs in her hair. 

 

“I’m back!” She smiled cheekily, her eyes absolutely glittering with joy. 

 

“What happened?” Dipper asked. Guiding Ginger to the kitchen for dinner.

 

“I made a new friend Dipper!” she grinned sitting down to her own meal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was so short. I honestly have no clue what I am doing with this story. I have no real plan for so I am just winging it really. ASG acctually was mostly planned out and somehow I don't feel like writting it. What's up with that?
> 
> Hey! We got more Dipper and less of my OC! Great job Willow. Now write more Dipper. Or you know write some actual BIlldip.
> 
> I drew Ginger. If you want to see her she is here:  
> https://purplewillowbird.deviantart.com/art/Ginger-Pines-725967427


End file.
